


九辫/独步春-西京往事-月照琼华台

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: 补档  独步春番外  九辫+越岳友情向





	九辫/独步春-西京往事-月照琼华台

**Author's Note:**

> 补档 独步春番外 九辫+越岳友情向

西京往事-月照琼花台

张云雷有点不开心。

绝对不是因为今儿早上想吃胡饼然而西市十八街的西域商人因为不可说的原因提前收摊。

杨九郎低眉顺眼的送过来一碗温热的梨汤，张云雷喝了一口就放在一边接着看书了，那梨汤给他润嗓子用的，糖没个糖味，梨没个梨味，平凡的像是西京雾蒙蒙的冬天。

-

傍晚时分，大宅里面的晚宴刚刚开场。张云雷半倚在院子里那棵粗壮的老梅树枝儿上，拿着那柄已经沦落为烟斗的落凤吧嗒吧嗒抽。

西京里头贪腐腌臜的事甚多，连带着本该孤傲的老梅树都生成了病恹恹的模样，清远寒香的梅蕊也带着老奸巨猾，那香味儿媚气得直冲鼻子，越发分不清脂粉气了。

屋里头丝竹管弦声声入耳，压轴的活儿等下就轮到他，这会子张云雷还坐在外头抽烟，腊月的天气就穿件单薄的水衣坐在梅树枝头吹风。

饶是枝头暗香萦绕，黄昏的风就已经寒沁沁的透骨，人间烟火的西京长安城，却丝毫没有落雪的意思。

-

前两天杨九郎瞧着天色又掐又算说今天夜里肯定下雪，张云雷不信，拉着杨九郎就信誓旦旦的打赌，且不说头场的雪是个祥瑞，光是那个赌注就已经够他兴奋一阵儿。

长歌门人素善琴技，包括制造使用调试修理保养维护……杨九郎刚做好的那一把这回被赌作了彩头，琴身剑式，断纹作冰裂，蚕丝为弦，有淙然声，琴额雕的老梅盘根虬结，姿态遒劲，似是从琴身中生长出来的，那是刑堂孙越师叔的大作……哪儿哪儿都好，一尾琴把个张云雷馋的不行，又不好意思央着人要，索性话里拿它开了赌盘。

杨九郎一听也来了兴致，不要别的，就赌那柄被他横在手里转着的落凤。

张云雷听完手一哆嗦，差点儿没把那流光的物儿径直扔出去给摔碎喽。

-

今儿亥时一过，他和杨九郎两个人到西京就整三个月了。

这三个月里西京像是与幽州断了联系，除去他俩每隔着十天半拉月会去趟胡玉楼汇总情报领个新任务——常是张云雷在楼上雅间候着，杨九郎去跟坐在前台的胖子老板孙师叔点一道金乳酥一道云梦肉，暗语报备一切正常，偶尔吃完了饭出门回家的时候，能碰上亦是乘兴而归、满口中原官话的岳云鹏醉醺醺拽着天策将士称兄道弟。剩余的光景要么是园子、要么是堂会——不得不说，秦楼楚馆，一向是情报消息的优良集散地。

云宗此次把线布到这里，花了大量的人力物力，好在秦岭青岩和千岛湖畔都是天精地华，这等风水养育出来的美人身形挺拔俊逸、步法是踏雪凌波、加上花谷墨客一张金玉之声的嗓子、长歌门人出神入化的琴技，张杨他们俩把作为名伶与琴师的卧底身份演的淋漓尽致。

-

烟不冲，没什么劲儿，穿过鼻子里带一股凉风，张云雷正想着这一袋烟抽完就回去，肩头上被裹上一张厚实的狐裘，正坐着的枝头也跟着往下一沉，入耳就是一嘴来自洛阳城的奶味儿：“噫~恁这个娃，再舍不得烟斗，也败大半夜在这吹风啊，怪可怜的。”

杨九郎戴着纯白色几乎覆盖着全脸的面具，只留着两只眼睛，面具额角上钤着印，显示他是官家造册登记的园子琴师，火卷珠帘的金饰卸了，杨九郎红色的头发尽数藏在盔帽下面，加上制式的衣服，跟傀儡戏里头的那些装扮没什么两样。

张云雷一口烟喷他面具上：“急什么急，这不还没到点儿么，谁输谁赢都还没说定呢，就急着要这杆落凤呢？贫。”说着给烟灭了，不想糟践新纳的靴底儿，直接在老梅树上磕净了烟袋锅子的余灰。“我说杨先生，你少倒这个上阳宫的口，听着牙碜。”

杨九郎把面具挪到脑袋后面：“角儿，这不是怕您呆会儿呲了嗓子。”说完就挨了张云雷一记白，杨九郎继续笑得见牙不见眼，态度好极了，又把个油纸包塞进张云雷手里，还是幽州腔：“孙师叔刚才叫我给您的，瞧瞧呗。”

张云雷接过来略一端详，隔着纸包捏碎了那块云片糕，打开油纸在糕饼碎末中间拿了张字条，扁扁嘴巴：“每次都藏在吃的里面，这坏习惯都是从谁那里学的哦。”说完展开了字条，仔细看了。

杨九郎看他内个手指冻得发红，刚想上去给捂捂，瞧见旁边张云雷略一沉吟，直接伸手把纸条拿火给点了，只好说道：“有什么新指令？”

“老生常谈呗，任务简报仔细看了吗你。”张云雷凌霄揽胜从枝头上翻下去稳稳落地，紧了紧身上的厚重狐裘：“我先回去上行头，你照常准备。如有变动，呆会上场前叫人给你信儿，保密条令不用我重复吧？”

杨九郎也跳下枝头，“得嘞，机关秘密要谨慎，全听师兄吩咐。”说完重新合上油纸包，准备把这东西也销了。

“哎，等等。”

张云雷凑过去低下头，就着杨九郎的手从油纸包里叼了一小块碎云片糕出来，一边嚼着一边含混不清说着什么。

杨九郎盯着那抵着雪白糕饼的殷红舌尖，莫名其妙咽了咽口水。向来准确冷静的耳音这会儿也不灵了，隐隐约约听见个最喜欢，便胡乱答应道：“那等下了戏咱们吃宵夜去。”

-

云宗的行动计划向来都严密紧凑，行动前都有一个备用计划保着，杨九郎把那一包细碎处理完，重新戴好面具，三步并作两步跟着张云雷回去后台帮着上行头。

这座大宅的主人与匪帮勾结，横截商道，倒卖药品，行事及其严密，云宗在龙门的商道尽数被占，负责人被杀了之后才查探出来。顺藤摸瓜摸出来，这老丫挺在西京的地界为官贪渎骄奢淫逸，生活作风男女不忌在园子馆子里面更是臭名昭著，凡被召到宅子里的倌儿，都是竖着进去横着出来，青紫血瘀斑斑驳驳，死了一个又一个。

然而安插了心腹眼线进去，却没有合适机会完成刺杀任务，赶巧张杨到西京潜伏，这老丫挺听说来了一位新角儿，人美身段好，非要召来唱堂会。有道地狱无门君自投，这事儿就这么应下了。

-

杨九郎进了梳妆间就见着张云雷裸着上身，往身上套件月白色的里衣。戏服是闇换年轮改制的三重衣，黑色云纹锦缎上金线绣着竹子，领口层层交叠，有点花谷破军制式的意思，妙处也在领口，虽然是层叠的形制，却恰到好处的微微敞开，仿佛稍稍向里能窥见锁骨和颈窝，稍微俯下身子似能瞧见整个胸腹，但觉着能看见的地方还隔着一层纱，犹抱琵琶半遮面，骚气得不行。

-

还没进云宗的时候杨小朋友跟着长歌的长辈去秀坊看过，那会儿高绛婷还不是琴魔，

长辈们谈事情，奶萌奶萌的小团子被大姐姐们围在一起，杨小朋友被哄着换上了秀坊衣服，还差点挨了小剪刀。

赶上沾衣不湿杏花雨的时节，听秀坊的姐姐们说起在忆盈楼前的出师考核。

瘦西湖畔，霓裳入阵；剑破虚空，帝骖龙翔；雷霆震怒，花楹水榭。

那些年岁里姑娘们念叨的愈是紧张愈要盛装出席之类的结论，如今应到他俩身上也是如此。

杨九郎偷偷从镜子里看了看，张云雷正沾着朱红，无名指沿着睫毛眼尾一带，衬得左右眼角斜飞入鬓，妖冶似刀。

-

压轴的大角儿上场的时候，杨九郎垂首端坐在屏风后面，影影绰绰能瞧见张云雷撩开上场门的帘子，缓步登台，亮相之后的一个转身，身段儿美好，就连藏在宽衣大袖下的手都带着虚幻的美。美好的嗓音和着琴唱一首山鬼，凄凉的调子改成低眉婉转如泣如诉。

他能感觉得到，底下坐着的老丫挺已经蠢蠢欲动，于是变着音向张云雷确定计划。

张云雷并没理他，待到一曲结尾的时候，方才把自己的手遮在宽袖下，转身朝着杨九郎打了个手势。

“启用第二计划。”

杨九郎迅速会意，虽然疑问，还是变了指法迅速弹出一串泛音，表示收到指令。

张云雷没有再给他任何讯息，一折唱完鞠躬谢幕，返场时候更是拿了下人递过来的纯金酒爵，朝着底下拊掌叫好的达官走过去，抬手敬了杯酒，透明的酒液顺着嘴边滑落进了敞开的领口，随后一仰而尽。

-

杨九郎跟着园子里的人从主堂退出去的时候，瞧见七八个人抬着一卷大红的锦被进了那位目标的屋子，慨叹错过了最佳的暗杀时期，朝里面望了又望，心道张云雷自有他自己的事情做，还是低着头跟着出了二道门。

二更鼓响的时候，杨九郎刚立在侧门外头，琢磨着这事儿也许打从一开始，张云雷就没打算让自己插手。

临确认动手的时候弄了这么一出儿，杨九郎心头还是有点不爽的。云宗任务搭档荣辱与共，且不说完成了是谁的头功，启用第二计划的时候开始，他就从行动组被编入了辅助组，整个第二计划只有张云雷一个人，而且由于行动保密性，他并不知道张云雷的计划措施。

站了老半天了也不见里面人出来，想到经过柴房时候看见的满身斑驳不成人形的男孩子……

杨九郎定了定神，眼观鼻鼻观心，隆冬的天气，面具、盔帽里头满满的都是汗。

-

二更过半的时候，杨九郎看起来仍是稳稳当当的揣袖垂首立在大宅侧门，算了算计划约定时间，刚要盘算着不顾指令进去大宅救人的时候，终于接应到了他家组长。

张云雷那身闇换年轮的三重衣早就脱下了，这会儿裹着像是铠甲的九阙天影，从侧门里亭亭袅袅的挪出来，走路时都带着金戈铁马的声音。杨九郎看他步伐稳当，穿这么厚重，腿也没有打颤儿，还能跟送门的有说有笑插科打诨，提着的一颗心总算放了下来，快步走上前去。

张云雷一边笑吟吟的跟送门的说话，什么老爷子晚上贪喝了好酒，精神不济，这就服侍他歇下了，哎呀真是佳酿之类，一边伸手搭住杨九郎递过来的手臂，扬扬手，示意要烟。

张云雷掌心湿漉漉的，杨九郎觉着自个儿的手臂被他虚虚扶住，又瞧见他伸手要烟，不敢怠慢，落凤填了烟丝熏好了火，递到了张云雷手里。

烟丝填的也少，客套话好说歹说终于摆脱了送门的小厮，张云雷正最后一口抽完，转过落凤磕都没磕，阳明指商阳指数道指力打进去，随后一发玉石俱焚。待把这人击毙，张云雷把烟斗递了回去，脸色几乎是立时沉了下来，低声说了句：“扶我上去。”便不再言语。

车驾快速驶离，杨九郎给人送上马车这一眨眼的功夫，云宗的暗线已经快速易容成送门的小厮替了进去。等到现场全部处理好了，后面的人业已一同有序组织撤退。

夜风一吹，袖口一阵凉。杨九郎刚刚迎了人出来的时候就觉着自己的袖子有些湿，张云雷也不是那个体热的主儿，怎么出了这么多汗？这会儿月黑风高，低头一瞧，勉强能看见黑糊糊一个血掌印，黏黏腻腻都湿透了。

杨九郎心下一晃，随即便翻身上了里飞沙，顾不得身份鞭子一抽，催马就往回赶。

-

长安西市胡玉楼。

快要三更的时候天上下起了雪，岳云鹏啜着刚开了泥封子的秋梨酿，坐在窗边百无聊赖的晃着腿哼着幽州小调，传信的栖夜隼也跟着停在他肩膀上，时不时低头想要偷口酒，都被岳云鹏给弹开了，老老实实缩着颈子蹲在他肩膀上，温驯的不像个猛禽。

吱呀一声门开了，隼鸟扑棱棱飞了过去，孙越把盘子里头做得精细的鱼糕丢给隼鸟一块儿，招呼坐在窗户上哼小曲儿的人下来吃饭。

隼鸟养了多年早通了人性，要得了鱼糕正开心，斜刺里就出来个小石子，不偏不倚正好把到刚嘴边儿的鱼糕给打飞了，栖夜隼秒变怨念，又不敢叨这俩人，蹲在架子上委屈巴巴。

岳云鹏指着鸟儿厉声厉色：“你别在那儿装雀儿，信不信把你送回大爷那儿再熬一回？”

孙越笑吟吟的把朱漆食盒里面的东西摆在桌子上：“你吓他作甚，快来吃饭，大雪夜里喝冷酒，也不怕冻了肠胃。”说罢了筷子夹着又扔过去一块鱼糕，隼鸟张了嘴叼住，囫囵个儿就给吞了下去，末了朝孙越晃晃脑袋。

岳云鹏自窗边跳下来，瞧着隼鸟的样子撇撇嘴：“我说孙师叔，物似主人形，您瞧瞧它胖的那个样儿，再吃就飞都飞不起来啦！”

“吃饱了才好干活儿呢，来，喝着暖暖，”孙越伸手给他换了瓶温好的西市腔，“东西给小辫儿他们送去了？”

“早送切了。”岳云鹏盯着外头飘着的雪花，豪饮一口，温好了的酒还带着西北的荒凉，夹了一筷子炼狱水煮鱼，辣的直嘶，“这会儿他们都回来了，翔子内个袖上好大一血手印儿，我给撇了个药箱。”

“得，小辫儿就这暴脾气。”孙越给他夹了个鸡腿搁在碗里，“那……吃完饭就去吧？总归是吃饱了才好干活儿呢。”

岳云鹏一脸泫然欲泣：“不带这样儿的孙师猪，我怎么跟畜生一个待遇啊？”

“你是吃饱了？”

岳云鹏拿起鸡腿啃一口：“行吧行吧……谁叫我天生跑腿儿的命……”

孙越勺他一把：“再贫鸡腿儿也别吃了。”

“……”

-

杨九郎回到住处的时候，花了多大的功夫才进去张云雷的房间暂且不表，跳窗户进去转到卧房，就见门从里头闩的死死的，九阙天影的铠甲脱了一地，张云雷只穿条褌裤，跟各种衣帽歪歪扭扭的一起躺在地上，伤手用布随随便便裹了就搁在那儿，满头满脸的汗，脸色红得跟什么似的。

张云雷尚有一丝意识，见着他进来了，抬抬眼皮，条件反射似的抓起旁边的墨颠要读个阳明指。

杨九郎劈手把墨颠给夺了，捏过张云雷的腕子压住脉门，触手的皮肤烫得吓人，杨九郎眉毛一跳，横着就给抱了起来：“我去，够丧心病狂的，只见给你剥干净了包在被里，他们底下的还给你用了东西不成？”

“大爷的，还嫌我不够狼狈呢？”张云雷低声骂了句，又道：“你身上那衣服赶紧换了，脂粉味儿冲得我脑袋疼。”被抱了起来，挣扎一下发现无果，也就放弃了：“那群小蹄子还不敢……内老丫挺的往酒里下五石散助兴，那会儿还没套出账本信物，我不方便动手，叫他灌了一口……”

“然后您就摔了碎瓷片握着保持神志？”杨九郎一脸大仇得报，心里想叫你不带我叫你不带我，握着张云雷纤细的腕子摸脉息，“您倒是对自己挺狠的。”

杨九郎本就体热，数九隆冬他的手上身上都是火烫的，这会儿给人贴着身抱着，往卧榻走那几步路激得张云雷身上一阵一阵发抖，额角还冒着虚汗，喘了口热气，声音都有点撕了：“你别动我……也就一点儿五石散，给我搁地上凉着，等会儿就散了。账本儿跟信物收在内甲里，你去带给师叔吧，要快。”

杨九郎给他搁在床榻上，并不言语，出了门打了盆冷水回来放在床头，回身脱了衣服净了手就去开了药箱，拿着绷带伤药坐在床边。

张云雷中了药，皮肤发烫敏感万分，布料摩擦都能勾着一阵阵的颤抖。又看杨九郎不为所动，那账本儿跟信物是顶重要的东西，急着拉住他，拿伤手撑着起了身，一瞬间疼的痒的一起发作，难受得倒抽气：“嘶……我说小瞎子……组长的命令你都不听了是么？”

杨九郎给他扶着躺下：“云宗行动守则第十九条，当负责人员因行动出现负伤等情况，组员有代其决策的权力……我说组长，您好歹出身花谷，中的到底是什么药，您要是辨不清，我给您断断？”

说着，杨九郎一圈一圈拆下张云雷手上乱绑的布条儿，然后一边报着各式药材名，一边用冷水清洗伤口，张云雷疼的龇牙咧嘴，末了血气冲上了脸，梗着脖子问一句：“那又怎么样，我不懂离经。”说完另一手起了势，不打杨九郎一套玉石俱焚不罢休。

杨九郎挑挑眉毛，把人圈进怀里，随口又报了三枝九叶草等几味猛药，“花谷弟子入门识药，您能不知道这是什么玩意儿么？”说着往张云雷手心被碎瓷片割开的伤口上倒药粉，又缠好绷带，使了坏心的在他耳边吹热气：“今儿这是那老丫挺还好对付，要是不好对付，角儿，您莫不是还准备自个儿献身呢。”

张云雷被热气吹得直缩脖子，正想反驳什么，敲窗框的声音笃笃笃三下，一阵爽朗笑声传进屋里。

“翔子，你这不锁窗户的习惯可不好~！”

岳云鹏从窗户外头翻进来，正撞见两个衣衫不整的，一个圈着另一个，另一个满面潮红……

房间里顿时三脸懵逼。

……好尴尬啊。

岳云鹏挠挠头：“内个……辫儿，我来取东西的……”

“你们俩都给我出切！！！出切！！！”

-

“所以呢？你们俩出去了？”

“翔子守着小辫儿，就我出去了啊。”

岳云鹏一脸理所应当，挠挠乱成一团的松狮头，筷子往那碗里最后那两块还带着热气的鱼糕伸。

孙越手也快，筷子夹着往栖夜隼那儿又投喂了一块。

“又拿好吃的喂鸟儿！”

岳云鹏说着，筷子就伸过去抢吃的，一个要抢，一个就不给，两个人就在碗里打起了架。

一招一式，有来有回，岳云鹏拿筷子打了一轮战跃亢，至后孙越腕子用劲把筷子往上一挑，鱼糕颤颤巍巍借着这个力飞了起来，旁边的栖夜隼振翅直冲，把这块衔在嘴里，迅速飞回架子，冲着岳云鹏得意洋洋的仰头吞咽下去，再叨叨翅膀上的毛儿。

“师叔啊管好你的鸟儿！”最后一块也落进那畜生嘴里，岳云鹏有点气急败坏：“说好的都给我留着呢！”

“那不是你的鸟儿么。”孙越也不看他，一口西市腔一口炒胡豆：“光吃不干活，东西拿出来。”

“切！趟风冒雪赶回来，饭都不让吃，奸商奸商。”岳云鹏自袍袖掏出账本和信物，pia的一声搁在桌上孙越面前。

孙越应了一声，岳云鹏瞧他用热毛巾擦了手才去翻账本，复把刚才搁在桌上的筷子随意擦了擦，夹了两块水煮鱼搁在米饭上，猛扒两口，鼓着腮帮子问假装跟人生气。

孙越翻看着账本并不看他，头也不抬的问道：“尾巴都剪掉了？”

“宅子里那老丫挺的叫小辫儿弄了个底儿掉。咱们的人也进去了，都给洗了个干净，园子那边也安排好了，京兆衙门问起来都能应对。”

岳云鹏鼓着腮帮子嚼啊嚼，抬头就是自家师叔的脸色越来越黑，美食也就味同嚼蜡，三两口咽下去问：“怎么了，账本儿是假的？”

“真伪没问题，这老狗的账务往来都在这，”孙越把账本摊开，其中一行指给岳云鹏看：“瞧瞧，这个名字，熟不熟？”

岳云鹏凑近了看：“小辫儿的朋友？”

孙越挑眉，表示就是那个。

岳云鹏笑着的嘴角有些僵：“突然庆幸。”

“庆幸什么？”

“庆幸这老丫挺的有记账的好习惯。”

“小辫儿看见了么？”

“没有，”岳云鹏应了一句，接着低头吃饭：“小辫儿有他愁的事儿……”

“瞧见什么了你？”

岳云鹏不回答，抱着肩膀冲着外面破晓的天光出神，喃喃自语：“也不知道师父给小辫儿配这么个搭子，是什么心思。”

末了，岳云鹏又回头叫人：“孙师猪……”

孙越勺了下他：“干嘛？”

“明儿给小辫儿送份红豆饭吧……”

-

交了信物送走岳云鹏，张云雷已经是满身的汗，门窗落了锁就急急忙忙把衣服脱了下来，全身上下只留一条褌裤。早前收拾自个儿的时候他吃了两颗清心露，暂且能压下烦闷，但饶是如此，也很是难受。适才脱衣服的时候丝织物与皮肤间隙的摩擦，就像崩散在枯草堆上的闷火星子，推舟于顺水、点火必煽风，刚刚压下的高热立时就从体内反扑上来，把那些维持冷静的理智都给烧了个一干二净。耳边一阵轰鸣，之后是隆隆作响，张云雷趴在榻上把头藏在枕头底下，活像个倦黄尘的鸵鸟。

杨九郎几乎是毫不费力的就从张云雷落锁的间隙钻进屋里，带着碎冰的盆搁在一边的木架上，就到床头坐下去看张云雷，把热衷于当鸵鸟的张云雷整个翻过来。张云雷眯着眼睛，浑身肌肉立时紧绷，杨九郎握住他肩膀，确定安全了才放松。

冠带早就卸了，额前新生的碎发跟汗水一道乱七八糟的覆盖在额头上，尚有些清醒神志的张云雷双颊潮红，从眉毛到眼窝再到鼻尖上全都沁出了汗，薄薄的褌裤在腿间顶起了个小帐篷，已叫透明的前液染湿了。

杨九郎拾起过分纤细白净的手腕，手指搭在寸脉上：“怎样了？我去给您找个姑娘？”

“去去去，懂医吗你就学人家搭脉。”张云雷哼哼两声，把按在自个儿手腕子上的手给扒拉下去：“什么觉悟啊你杨小瞎儿。大夜里你不嫌丢脸我还嫌丢脸呢。”

“不懂也做不了您搭档啊。再说丢什么脸呢，胡玉楼咱自个儿家的生意，长乐坊也离得不远。”杨九郎手腕一翻接着抓住另一边的手腕，仍是压在寸脉上：“合着角儿，您不在晚上找姑娘还想白日宣淫是怎着？”

“再贫嘴明儿我好了打你两套玉石俱焚。”张云雷剜他一眼，“这玩意姑娘解决不了，我忍一忍就过去。你赶紧歇了吧，明天大宅里发现死了内老丫挺，还指不定怎么闹呢。”

“不急，您用不着姑娘，”杨九郎脸上没什么表情，淡定的好像老僧参禅，瞄了一眼张云雷顶着帐篷的胯下，“总得有人替着解决了。”

张云雷那张脸肉眼可见的速度涨的通红，一个翻身就要起来，大有把眼前这个小眼八叉的暴扁一顿装袋扔出去的意思，然后就轻飘飘的被杨九郎制住了双手，直接给扼了回去。遂翻身朝里侧躺着弓成了个虾米，懒得再看他。

莫问内力寒气凝结，铜盆里的净水端进来的时候早有一半成了冰，屋内烧着银炭，热度给冰化了大半，并不那么匝手。杨九郎起身把干净的手巾扔进去投洗均匀，拧得半干之后把手稍微搓热了才去叫张云雷，快速擦过身边人颈下腋下胸胁小腹等等易于散热的位置，随后放到水盆里浸湿，再擦拭。如此往复数十次，张云雷身上热度渐渐消散，呼吸也平稳了下来，半眯着的眼睛方才合上，睡了过去。

杨九郎把水盆放回原处，又怕他赤着身睡着了凉，屋里又添了炭，这才坐在铜镜前头摘掉还没来得及卸的盔帽，过腰长的红发尽数从高帽中散落下来。杨九郎算了算时辰，叼着从火卷珠帘上拆下来的发绳把头发笼到一起，搬了张矮榻到床边，既不打扰正榻上那人休息，保护的同时也能在上头憩一会儿。

没敢睡的太实，刚躺下一会儿床榻上就传来一声闷闷的咳嗽，张云雷咳的撕心裂肺。杨九郎立即冲过去，就被翻身坐起的张云雷抱住了脖子。

杨九郎颤着手去摸张云雷的脉，反被他避开了，纤长手指竟似枯藤缠树，一只手攀着从膝盖径直伸向他腿间，另一只手把衣领拨的更开，还伸进去掐掐乳粒捏捏胸肌，撩拨着点火。纵使他杨九郎吃过见过并不是清汤寡水的，可自云宗入训到行动组搭档，张云雷从来没这么失态过。

正此时杨九郎闻到一点旁的味道，不是张云雷惯用的香味，而是极为刺鼻的辛辣，还带着多种香料掩盖。捋了捋那些闻到味道的药材，突然一记炸雷响在脑子里，快速凑出了一张药方子，杨九郎咬住了舌尖立时清醒过来，心道这老丫挺的还真是丧心病狂，凌雪阁弃用的沸血散都能搞得到，再混上产于各地的其他有催动情欲效果的药物香料，下在沐浴的水池子里，热气蒸腾使其十足十的发挥。药性入体环环相扣，凡用了药的，即使是身强体健的小倌儿都可被催得两三个时辰贪欢不止。刚才这一轮降温的折腾不但没有散了体热，反而更激起沸血散的效果。这药断断不是常规的法子可以消散下去的。

回过神来的时候张云雷已经扒乱了他的里衣，灼热的吐息喷在自个儿的颈子上，杨九郎觉着自己的身子都麻了半边。张云雷顺着他的脖子根儿狠狠的嘬了一口，握着杨九郎的手往自个儿身下摸，主动的不像话。

张云雷那活儿尺寸很大，被整根握住还犹嫌不足，干脆挺着自个儿的腰胯在杨九郎手里磨蹭。巨物隔着一层褌裤沉甸甸压在手里，杨九郎脑子嗡的一声，低声说了句“师哥，得罪了”便掰着张云雷的后颈，朝着那唇就吻了下去，然后一路向下，手指勾着褪掉了张云雷腰上还挂着的褌裤，一直给脱到腿弯。勃发的巨物没了阻拦，跳出来在杨九郎眼前，尺寸虽大却是淡淡的颜色，一看就是没有用过的。杨九郎直把张云雷内笔直干净的一根纳进口中，唇舌跟手指一同灵巧调动，伺候着这位向来暴脾气，一发玉石俱焚把人毙命的主儿。

张云雷嗓子眼儿里冒出来一声哀嚎，带着哭腔抓紧了杨九郎的头发。

药性猛烈，都是那老丫挺的太过分，杀了活该。杨九郎心想，然后接着仔仔细细舔过发红的蕈头，钤口溢出的略微咸涩的液体也照单全收，捏揉囊袋的手指捋动怒张的分身，尽心尽力让他舒服。

张云雷也顺利的拆下了杨九郎笼了一半的发绳，金翠的链儿撞击当啷作响，胡乱丢了开却没扔在地上。转着神兵落凤、点穴截脉杀敌无形的灵活手指，像蛇似的顺着发梢游动，随后插进暗红的发丝中间，指腹轻轻摩挲着杨九郎的头皮，手按在他后脑勺，固着他的肩膀，用劲儿迫着杨九郎把自己那物儿吞的更深，一边难耐的扭动着腰，名动西京的一把好嗓子也冒出情动的声儿来。

杨九郎一边卖力吮吸着，一边把刚刚回来摘下的惯用于操琴的云间手甲重新戴上两个，伸进被张云雷自个儿拨乱的衣服下摆，一路伸进去探到胸前凸起，二指拢捻揉按，舔吸吮吻伴着，娇声阵阵，杨九郎感觉口中怒张一阵跳动，猛地一吸。刚换出张云雷越发高昂的哭声来，杨九郎就被分身吐出的一股股白浊呛了嗓子，吐出时候分身还没泄干净，又被那活儿劈头似的射了满脸，白浊的黏液挂在眉毛、睫毛上，滴答滴答往下落，十分色气。

张云雷这几日护着嗓子，吃的向来都清淡，因此无甚异味，杨九郎抹了一把，给脸上那些个黏黏腻腻的清干净了，就见张云雷盯着床顶上的帐子，两眼空空无神，身下那物儿已经射了一次，竟是丝毫不软，还精神奕奕的立着。

要说刚才他给张云雷口活儿的时候，心里还带着点被临时编到后勤组的气，现在瞧张云雷这个样子就只剩下了后怕和着急，更加没想到的是那老丫挺家里用的药怎么这么邪门儿。正愁着，张云雷回过神来，杨九郎见他脸上潮红散了一些，刚想说话，冷不防自己命根子又被张云雷给握住了，揉按捋动，手指撩拨的都是舒爽的位置，给杨九郎弄得措手不及，嘶嘶的倒抽凉气，垂首就见张云雷眸子里面满满的风情，一双桃花眼，眉下眼窝里面的汗顺着发红的眼角，跟着泪水一起淌下来：“好哥哥，好哥哥，我泄不出来，你帮帮我罢，好不好？”

杨九郎眼神暗了暗，捉住那只在自个儿腿间作乱的手，欺身压在他眼前，沉声问道：“你是谁？你知道你自个儿是谁么？”

“我是谁……？我张兰摧呀。”

这是他们俩在西京潜伏的化名。

张云雷抬抬眼皮，抬手玩弄起了杨九郎散落下来的碎头发，末了倒一句西京的口，“张兰摧呀，什么时候是西京第一？”

杨九郎把他玩儿着头发的手给打下去，“那你知道我是谁么？”

 

“好哥哥，你又是谁啊？”张云雷复又把眼睛眯起来，“你是谁呀？”

杨九郎乐得呲了牙，啃了一把樱色的嘴唇，笑着说：“那记住了，我是鸽子神派来帮张兰摧小朋友的救兵~”

“什么神？”

“鸽子神。”

“鸽子什么？”

“鸽子神。”

“鸽什么神？”

“鸽子神。小皮猴子。”

说着他摘下了那两个指头上的手甲，重新吻上张云雷，一手搂住瘦削的肩膀，另一手往下，一点一点的摸下去。等到指尖划过会阴的软肉，在后边穴口周围打转儿时，张云雷呜咽一声，腰抬高在他身上蹭动说：“好哥哥，快进来吧。”刻意媚着的声把杨九郎弄得个七荤八素，沾了满指的香脂就伸了进去。

常年操琴持剑，杨九郎的指腹鱼际都带着薄薄的茧子，顺着翕张的道口进去，光滑的内壁有了香脂的作用并不艰涩，手指摸到那一个销魂的点时，床榻上熟成粉红色的张云雷大张开了嘴巴，失声似的从喉咙间溢出咯咯的微小响声。

药性催动，如此犹嫌不足，等到进入时杨九郎却有点打退堂鼓，即便扩张到三指，手指与他自己的活儿还是相差甚远，张云雷的后穴是不出所料的紧窄，仅仅是一个头部就再难推进去，杨九郎心道整个进去怕是明天要起不来床，遂只在穴口浅浅戳刺，想着怎么能叫他舒服。

杨九郎心疼他，可猛药催化，慢腾腾的磨蹭却并不解渴，惹得身下的万花喘息更甚，情欲慢慢烧灼却不得一个痛快，像是嫌弃似的睄了杨九郎一眼，两条腿紧紧缠上长歌的腰，足尖撩过腰眼儿。杨九郎被这一下弄得心神颤抖，等溜号回了神，张云雷已经给他扑倒骑在他身上，反身自己扶住杨九郎的那物慢慢坐了下去。

紧致的穴肉包裹着他的炙热，整根进入时仍然紧紧的咬着，杨九郎只觉里面又热又烫，在他耳边吹了口热气，张云雷立时缩了脖子气声含混道：“动一动呀哥哥。动一动。”

一瞬间欲念冲上脑子，杨九郎支起上身抱住张云雷靠在床头，示意张云雷扶住自己的肩膀，匀了一只手套弄他因为后穴的不适略微软下来的分身，一切温柔停当，他捏了把有些肿胀发红的乳首，重新抱住张云雷，操琴指法多变的右手向上攀缘，描摹过分清晰的脊柱和蝴蝶骨，吻上胸膛，开始自下而上的顶弄。

一下一下动作起来，杨九郎脑子一抽，冒了句：“早晚得死在你这祖宗身上。”

耳边张云雷鼻子里闷哼一声，却把抱着自个肩膀的那只手匀回来一只咬在自己嘴里，不再肯露出一声。

杨九郎一乐，并不齐整的牙轻轻黏咬泛红的乳粒，舌尖碾过乳孔，使劲嘬了下，身下往最销魂的地方用力顶弄起来。张云雷再也忍不了，颤声从喉间满满溢出。

-

折腾了许久，张云雷叫的嗓子快劈了，直泄过了两三次，身上的热度方才明显消散下去，杨九郎抽送几下退出来，撸了两把射在张云雷腹上，喘了几息翻身下床收拾了散落一地的衣物，又打了水回来。等到给已经累得呼呼大睡人事不省的角儿上了事后药再擦洗干净，本该出现的困意却杳无音讯。

杨九郎在床前的矮榻休息了一会儿，搭着脉看稳定了很多，估摸着张云雷没什么事儿了，摸出组长常年收在他这儿的落凤，填了点烟叶丝——他不是不会抽，只是不常抽，干脆就没有瘾，平日里管着张云雷的量，又不好跟着一起犯，打赌赌这把落凤，也就是为了让他把烟戒了。

走到窗户边上，杨九郎凑着就近的烛火熏了烟锅子，靠着雕花的窗户刚推开的一条小缝，吧嗒吧嗒的抽着烟。内叫什么，事后一支烟，赛过活神仙。可按说事儿干完了，俗话讲生米煮成熟饭，杨九郎感觉自己还是懵的。瞧着他家组长不同于往常狠厉果决拧着腰发浪的样子，怎么就没来由的就想使劲侵犯他？怎么本是帮忙消散药力的正经事儿，突然间就硬生生的成了一场床笫之间的欢好？

一袋烟抽完，杨九郎还没想明白，天就蒙蒙亮了，窗外飘散起冷风，几分带着湿意的空气吹进屋子里。榻上张云雷睡得并不安稳，咳嗽一声翻了个身。杨九郎旋即把窗户关上，蹲下身拨旺了屋子里的炭火，走到床边去看睡着的人。

张云雷脸上还有些红，但长眉舒张，神色已经好了八九分，杨九郎切了脉要松手，反被张云雷一把握住，吓了一跳，方看见这人还睡着，心里默念冒犯师兄了，要是次日张云雷要宰他也是活该，伸手掐住一处理气助眠的穴位缓慢按揉。

睡深了这人才勉强松了手，杨九郎起身，香炉里撒了一把张云雷惯用的香饵，又加了两粒安神的进去，坐回矮榻上发呆，才琢磨起任务简报的事儿。

他要怎么写？组长临时启用第二计划把自己搭在里头了，组员为了拯救组长与组长滚上了床？那个层面那个关系怕是郭宗主看完了要给他扔进后山大蛇洞里面去……

事实上这个计划虽然冒险，但成功的几率也更大，计划至今云宗潜伏的人都暂且安然无恙，后面也有能应付的手段。几个时辰过去，杨九郎想起今晚这一折，仍然觉着在满身的冒冷汗，可搭档是自己选的，第二计划也是他自个儿跟着敲定的，既已发生后怕是没用的。至于宗门那边……杨九郎掐了掐鼻梁，索性把这些想不明白的都给放下。钻牛角尖向来不是他们这些刀剑傍身的人应走的坦途，纠结着难受着，生死线上的任务出了差池，可能就把自个儿送上死路一条。

站起来给张云雷盖好了被子，杨九郎默念愿鸽子神保佑，张云雷酒后断片儿。明儿别起来了暴跳如雷要给他阉了就成。

鸽子神？对，不还有鸽子神呢嘛。

杨九郎喜上心头，琢磨嗓子都喊劈了，得给张云雷炖个冰糖雪梨润润，转身出门钻进隔壁小厨房熬梨去了。

关门的时候，床上的人翻了个身。

-

天光大亮的时分，光照进被熏的暖烘烘的屋子里。

张云雷嗅了嗅萦绕屋内的清透梅香，睁眼起身方觉头疼。

杨九郎斜靠在床边的矮榻上翻看一本话本子，一看他醒了就翻身，趿拉着鞋子坐到床头，“醒了？”

“嗯，头疼，梦见一宿和神仙打架。”张云雷一手横按，拇指和中指掐过两边太阳穴：“你听过鸽子神吗，这什么奇奇怪怪的神仙。”

杨九郎面上不动，端起床头小几上放着的一碗冰糖雪梨：“先喝点吧。”

张云雷接过来，梨子炖的软烂，化在汤里，残渣都叫杨九郎拿细网子给撇了，温度也晾得正好，不烫嘴却足以熨帖干疼的喉咙。正想说话，冷不丁瞥到远远开着透气的雕花窗子，外头飘着雪花。

“哟，还真下雪了。”张云雷盯着窗外，言语里都带着惊喜。

杨九郎顺着他的目光看过去：“嗯，早晨下起来的，这雪还挺大。”

张云雷满脸狡黠：“那你可输了。”

“怎么就我输？您瞧这不是下雪了么？”

“最后日期可是昨天，过了子时正就不算数。”张云雷啜了一口梨汤，斜睨了一眼，“愣着干嘛，愿赌服输，拿琴去呀。”

“得，您说的都对。”

杨九郎笑的眼睛成了缝儿，应了一声就出去隔壁抱琴去了。张云雷看他那个样儿，噗嗤一声乐了出来，把剩下那点冰糖雪梨几口喝了个干净，茶盅搁回床头的小几，然后翻身又躺在榻上。

却没有睡，纤长细白的手指从枕头底下拽了个金链儿出来，链子不宽，尾部打成了一根羽毛的形状，上头镶嵌着翠色的宝石，自整套的火卷珠帘上头拆下来的一链，正是杨九郎昨夜里拿来绑头发的那根。

张云雷冲着阳光下看了又看，把这条链子郑重其事绑在自个儿手腕上，末了拿衣袖遮住，朝门那边探了探头，用满了嗓子：“杨小瞎儿！叫你抱个琴要这么半天？你别是不舍得抱着它哞哞哭呢？”

“来了来了~！”门分左右，两道疏影横斜。杨九郎抱着琴在他面前，琴上还反着刚上的银杏油的光，琴尾一处不起眼的地方篆刻着个“辫”。杨九郎神秘兮兮坐在床边，指着这处给他看。

腊月初七日，雪。

花谷弟子通晓六艺，那把琴，本就是他要送给张云雷的。

 

  
月照琼花台，完。


End file.
